breakingpointfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Point Mod Wiki
Welcome to Breaking Point Wiki! Breaking Point is a PvP zombie survival total modification for the ARMA 3 engine. The mod has been in development since August 2013 and is currently in public alpha testing. Breaking Point is hosted on approximately 30 optimized, in-house servers all over the world across multiple timezones, featuring multiple official and custom-made maps, and has many customized and original server features. All servers use whitelisting and Steam account linking to provide a secure and fair field of play for all players. The mod can be downloaded from Steam Workshop but requires the dedicated Breaking Point launcher. The launcher is integrated with forums and leaderboards, allowing the client to display player statistics and progression, managing player legion, and quick access to all other features like Discord chat. Playerbase is being kept notified of updates via Steam group announcements. The gameplay of Breaking Point is realistic but also competitive in nature, including a wide range of weapons and ammunition types, various vehicles and their repair system, player bases, helicrashes and care package drops, and a character faction system with abilities and progression. The wiki is constantly undergoing changes and may contain outdated or missing information. If you want to contribute for the wiki, contact us on the wiki discussion thread. Tutorials * Installation * Whitelisting * Updating via Steam Workshop * Launcher Installation Problems * Custom User Keys * Servers * Troubleshooting Gameplay Gameplay features * Factions and traitors * Group system and mixed groups * Legions * Dogs and animals * Strongholds * The Infected Equipment * Ammunition * Backpacks and Vests * Clothing & Equipment * Items * Weapons * Attachments Game and world mechanics * Loot and items * Health and damage * Construction and havens * Helicrashes and care package * Vehicles and repairing * Traps Server features * Dynamic wind * Weather * Anti Ghosting System * Anti Combat Logging System * D.C.F.A. Mechanic * Debug Island Community guides and troubleshooting Community guides * Rickaroni's Quick Guide to New Players * Caramba's Basic Guide to New BP Players * Dready's New Player Guide * Andrea's Weapon Reviews * How to deal with rage by fairtex * New player resource by IcyTorm3nt Game troubleshooting * You were kicked off the game * Bad Version Server Rejected Connection * Client/Server Mismatch * Files not signed by a key accepted on this server * Receiving Data * RPT Debugging Launcher troubleshooting * Linking Workshop files * Fixing launcher problems in 12 steps * Critical Files Missing * Delete Corrupt Files * Disable User Access Control * DNS Resolution Failed Development Valtiel * A Note About Performance and Adding Features * The Problem With Self Defense * The Technical Side of Combat: Why BP Is Different * Zombie AI * Kill or Be Killed * Ranger Survival Deathlyrage * Writing useful Bug Tracker and Forum post * Content creators and development * Combat Logging effects * Sound handling * Server shutdown mode Miscellaneous Developers * Credits * Dev Team * Donations Breaking Point Wiki * Main Page/editcopy * Wiki Team Portal * Candidates for deletion Other resources * The Zombie Infection ** Changelog ** Leaderboards ** Bug Tracker * Official Steam group * Twitter * Reddit Welcome to the Breaking Point Mod Wiki This wiki is dedicated to 'Arma 3: Breaking Point' mod. The mod is no longer officially supported and much information about the mod has been lost. Help expand this wiki by providing information you've gathered yourself! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse